ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr.Cutlery/Ultraman R/B reviews.
This blog is created with the purpose of reviewing Ultraman R/B. Due to the fact that the series is apparently unavailable outside of Asia, I made this blog so that I can avoid spoiling the episode for those who haven't seen it. But anyway, here's the first review on this blog, and it's for episode 2. Ultraman R/B episode 2: Kyoudai no Kizuna/The Bond between Siblings. You know what time it is? Review time. R/B go to the reviewing! I know I said the OP is a-ok back during my first review, but I think it got a bit weird around the end. Especially the last "Ultraman R/B!". But it's still a good song nevertheless. But enough about that, let's get to the actual episode. They trained, I love it. Why? Because the fact that the trope "Reality Ensues" just happened here. They just got this new power, who wouldn't want to go for a test drive with it? The way Isami just doesn't care about destroying the top of a dang hill is just stupid, but in a good way. An amusing way. Then there's Katsumi, who doesn't seem to be that interested. Moving on, we've got the first takeoff. I feel that it was a bit weird at first, how Isami just began to float. Then I realized, that's actually a much more accurate representation of how one would discover the ability to fly. This is great, because it leads to some amazing chase scene. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see a flight scene that doesn't involve any battles. But then again, Agul did that as well. This is however, the first in the New Gen Era. One of my gripes here is that, they still decided to put the 3-minute limit in. That's just gonna go away anyway during the latter half. Or prolly' even 5 episodes in. A good way to give a character a weakness is how their usual demeanor in their civies form affect their combat capabilities. Like for example, Isami in the first episode, "Jumping Kick!" That was already good enough to have them be nerfed from using their full potential. Also, we seem to have a little Riser situation at hand too, they can't transform almost immediately after timing out. Though, it actually kinda makes more sense here. In Geed, the users of Risers can't transform again after timing out because the capsules "overheat". Yeah, it makes some sense but I can't but feel that it meant Hikari's scientific knowledge doesn't allow him to create an item that can hold the Ultras' powers without any negative side-effects. I think it's better here because it meant that since this is the first time the R/B brothers have materialized for 1300 years, they can't really sustain their physical form as long as they used to. Not only that, but their consciousness doesn't even take over or is even capable of influencing their hosts. So, yeah. Back at Quatro M, we get a little family situation with Ushio still insisting that his new products will be all the rage. I appreciate his efforts, but it's just funny. Also, Isami being supportive or even approving of their father's actions makes it seem like he inherits most of the mentality of their parents. There's also the news report that follows shortly after. That was neat, we don't get much of those anymore. Last was back in... well, actually it was back in Geed. Aizen is doing a little speculation there too. Strangely perceptive. If my assumptions are right, he is saying that Grugeo was summoned. I can't be sure, I'm gonna have to watch it again. Then, there's a bit with a guy in black jacket saving the news reporter. Well, add that dude to the list of potential third Gyro user. Huh, who created the Gyro? How did it came to be? After that we skip to a park. Oh, wouldn't you know? There's a guy, dressed in black suit, taking pictures. Might not mean anything. But remember episode 1? When Katsumi was out for a jog, there in the back, walked a man to the left side of the screen and promptly off it. Again, just things I've noticed. Katsumi seems to be having a crisis there, it looks to me that he feels unwanted as an Ultra. Might be because there was something about giant lifeforms earlier? And that he feels as if they're being indirectly called monsters due to them appearing alongside Grugeo and are responsible for causing destruction. Though, Isami seems to believe that they were meant to do something like this, and that it's absolutely correct that they do. Asahi follows him and just being an all-around cutie. All of a sudden, Black King. He does this cool little scene where he steps on a car. Hah, we don't get much of those. Last we got something up close was probably somewhere back in Geed. Can I just say that I feel bad for Ushio? I mean, anybody would feel that. Isami also learns after being stuck under a... metal thing... that his reckless actions would lead to some serious problems. This also leads to other people's lives being risked because of him. Then, "Oh my God!", that was my reaction when we are introduced to a new power where they apparently share a telepathic link via touching the R/B Gyro. Following that is a cool shot with Katsumi looking through Isami's eyes. Katsumi quickly heads to the scene and saves Asahi and Isami just in the nick of time. Then, they transform. But the transformation scene is stil uncut. Ah well, it'll probably stay like that for a few more episodes before it gets trimmed. Kinda like how Zero Beyond went from 35 seconds-ish to 10 seconds-ish? I mean, I know which parts to cut: After select, there was a slight pause before they insert, that should be cut. The first two pulls should also be cut. Dang, I know there's one more, but I don't remember. Anyway, moving on. Rosso Aqua's music is amazing, anyone else think so? I mean, I may not even need to ask. We also find through the small part showing the crowds, that we will be seeing the crowds' perception of the R/B brothers change for a the better. The battle then ensues. You know what's cool? The texture distinction between the brothers' flame and Black King's. The slight difference they have is good enough to let us know which flame is which. It also proves something, they use their powers more often than usual compared to previous Ultras. Only other guy that does this on a regular basis is Zero. I also want to add that the little bit with the flame stream clash is a really effective scene. It shows us that the effects could be dire should it be prolonged. The little fireballs that shoots out in all other directions is pretty much what gave it away. Thanks Geed episode 11! Oh yeah, Isami does a little Neos there trying to put a building together again. Like the last few times he's appeared in a New Gen Ultra's series, Black King is a serious challenge. This time however, Katsumi thought of a plan instead of Isami like last episode. What follows after Katsumi did think of a plan is amazing. It shows just how much more versatile the Ultras are this time around; uppercutting Black King into the air, doing a double kick. Not to mention the more frequent use of their powers. They are much more agile than most Ultras are shown to be as well. Most who aren't displayed to perform acrobatic feats on a regular basis. Oh yeah, this is probably the second time Black King's horn is destroyed, right? With Black King finished, the crowd's perspective is changed. Later, with another interview, Aizen too thinks that the two are heroes now. Well, add him to the list of suspects then because he said Ultraman, a word that supposedly nobody else had heard of except for Katsumi and Isami. Mio Minato clearly did researches or at least had an encounter with the R/B brothers before her disappearance. That won't leave us with more questions. This time around, the second episode actually managed to keep the energy of the first episode continue. With the addition of the bits that we saw here, I can say that it's better. So, a 7.1/10 now. You might be asking, with all these good things said about the episode, is there anything bad that is keeping the episode from getting a perfect score? Well, yes, a few. For one, the conflict with Isami and Katsumi is quickly resolved. They also managed to adjust to their powers pretty quickly. I would forgive one of these if the other was properly resolved, but, not really. It doesn't feel right the way they were wrapped up. But anyway, this is Mr. Cutlery here and that was episode 2, and what a meal it was. The reviews following this one will, obviously, be in the comments. Category:Blog posts